Blood related
by Carl Hoff
Summary: A mysterious creature is stalking the Titans. But why? Could it be they all have something it needs? Something in thier very skin......
1. Birth

Here's my second Teen Titan fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: Birth

He tapped on the glass a few times, eager to see if it reacted. But to his dissapointment, it remained motionless. Frowning, he wrote down the results on his clipboard. Suddenly a voice rang out on the intercom. "Come back. We're ready to inject its next dose." He looked up at security camera and noded, then left the room. He walked down the brightly lit hall. He ocasionaly waved hello at people as he walked by them. Everyone knew him as a friendly fellow. Friendly and brilliant, a rare trait in this organization. He found the door he was looking for and pulled out his security card, swiping it through the scanner. A microphine poped out of the pannel near the door. "Peter Khcyke." he said in a heavy Russian accent. The pannel beeped a rejection sound, then resumed its start-up mode. _Damnit_ he thought,_ i thought they fixed that problem._ His accent was always casuing him to be locked out of the rooms that needed a voice sample to enter, and this was one of them. He tried again, this time more clearly. It beeped a acceptance sound and the door slid open. He pocketed his security card and entered.

He walked right into a control room, several scientists hunched over monitors and pannels. One of them looked up at him. "Ah, Misur Peter," he said, a French accent to his voice, "It still dosent move?" Peter noded. "Yes, hopefully it wont end up like the others." He sat down and turned his computer on. Letting it warm up, he looked up at the Frenchman. "Tell security they're doing a half-ass job with the voice doors." he said, almost laughing. The Frenchman laughed, "Wee, it is a major problem with all of us." Peter smiled and looked at his now online computer. He opened a program labled "Feeding". He began typing instructions into the computer. The Frenchman stood over Peter's shoulder. "You said it will be different this time?" he asked. Peter noded, still typing. "Yeah, i want to try out one of the new enzymes we got last week." he said, his accent distorting some of his words. After finally finishing the program, he hit enter and waited.

On the large monitor at the front of the room, a video feed of the room Peter was just in. A large clear cylinder rested in its center, holding something that was too small to be seen clearly on the outdated video equipment. But it could be seen none the less, despite just being a tiny blur. It floated in a greenish liquid, motionless. The feeding program began to work, and the green liquid slowly became a tanish color. Everyone in the room watched eagerly, Peter espicaly. If this one died like ones in the past, his funding would be cut in half, and he would have to start from scratch...._again. _The Frenchman walked over a blinking monitor. "Its feeding, misur." he said, causing Peter look turn around in his seat. "Finnally." he thought aloud. Suddnely, several profanities in differnet languages came from the front of the room. Peter spun back around, curious what the comotion was about. He became confused on what he was seeing. The video monitor was showing that the thing in the tube was moving! But not just back and forth. _It was growing_. Soon, it was pressing aganst the glass of the tube, casuing it to crack. Peter imediatlley reached down and picked up a red emergency phone. "Hello." he said to the person on the other end, "Get some security down to level 5-R..........just do it!" he said as he looked back up at the monitor. His eyes widend in terror. The glass tube was shattered, and its occupaint was nowhere to be seen. ".....hurry." he said, sounding desperate.

"Comon, just try it!" Beast Boy said as he moved the pizza slice towards Cyborgs mouth. Cy quickly pushed it away. "Man, you know i hate that tofu stuff!" he said, looking disgusted. BB took the pizza away and glared at Cy. "Suit yourself." he said and practicly inhaled the pizza. Starfire tilted her head at them. Robin just ate his own slice of pizza. Raven was back at the Tower doing God knows what. It had been several weeks since Kardol left, and in that time the pizza place downtown had been rebuilt. The Titans were there for its grand reopening. Raven had denied the offer for some reason. "Dude, she needs to get over him." Beast Boy said when the subject of Kardol came up. Robin glared at BB. "Well, if your only family just flew off on you, wouldn't you be worried about them?" he asked sternly. BB placed another slice of pizza in his mouth. "Still, thats no reason to deny a trip here!" he said, cheese hanging out of his mouth. "Raven is in mourning, she simply needs time." Starfire said. "He's not dead!" BB exclaimed, "He just went off somewhere. Im sure he's fine." Cy noded. "BB's right. Guy's a 8 foot tall lizard. He can handle himself."

While they talked high up on the patio, the streets below were as busy as ever. The cars sped by quickly, each one's driver probably late for something. For instance, a cab drvier was geting annoyed with his whiny passenger. "Ooh...can we hurry? Im going to be late for the convention!" he said, slaping his hand on the glass. Finally fed up with it all, the cabbie turned around in his seat. "Litsen, pal." he said angrily, "shut your yap before i shut it for you!" If he hadnt turned around, maybe he would've noticed the manhole a few feet ahead shoot into the air. He would've notice the blur shooting into the air after it. The cabbie turned back around in time to find his whindshield was blocked by something grey in color. Blind, he swirved the car back and forth, trying to shake what ever it was off the car. He turned and sped right into a light post, smashing the engine inwards and sending the thing flying off the car and through a window of a nearby shop.

Robin shot to his feet as he witnessed the accedent. After a few seconds of silence, people began running out of the shop, screaming. "Titans, go!" Robin said and leapt off the patio, the other Titans following. Robin ran upto the cab and opend the door, relived to see both ocupants weren't hurt. He helped them out as terrified people continued streaming out of the shop. Soon, silence was heard, and Robin and the other Titans stood ready for battle. Something came into view, hidden slightly by the shadows. It looked hurt. "Hello?" Robin cried out to it. "Are you hurt?" It walked over to the window a fell out onto the street. The Titans just stared at it. "Whoa." Beast Boy said.

Before them was a silver colored blob of goo, spralled out across the sidewalk. It twisted and buldged, as if something was inside it that wanted out. It slowly rose into the air, and a deformed humaniod head molded out of it. Gooey arms appeared as well, and drops of itself slid to the floor. It opened its "mouth" which was just a large deression in its disfigured head. A ear-spilting metallic shriek filled the streets, shattering nearby windows. The Titans pressed on thier ears, feeling like thier heads would explode. The shirek stoped and the creature began slithering towards the Titans, its head swaying back and forth. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and aimed it at the blob monster. "Back off!" Surpriseingly, it stoped at Cy's orders. It just stood there as it continued looking like melted plastic.

"What is that thing? Plasmus?" Beast Boy said. Robin studied the creature. "Dont think so...." he said cauiously. The silver blob looked at each of them, although it had no visible eyes. It's gaze stoped on Beast Boy, and it every inch of its unstable body froze. ".......bEAst BoY." it said in a gargled tone. BB rasied an eyebrow at it. "Uh...have we met?" he asked, puzzled. The creature didnt answer. It just kept its unmoving gaze upon him. The other Titans stood uneasy. "BB, i think you should move..." Cy wispered to the green teen. BB noded and took a small step back. Bad idea.

The creature leapt at BB and smothered his entire body with its gooey form. Beast Boy fell to the ground, trying to push the thing off. Cyborg ran up and tried pulling it off, but he couldnt get a solid grasp on it. Suddenly, a wave of silver goo pushed Cy back. He fell flat on his back and watched as Beast Boy's muffle screams could be heard. After a few seconds, his visible limbs suddenly stoped moving. "Beast Boy!" Robin yelled and ran towards them. To his surprise, the blob leapt off BB and landed a few feet away, buldging again. Beast Boy was lying on the pavement, motionless. Robin knelt down and put his ear to his chest. His heart was still beating, good. Robin looked back at the creature.

The silver blob slowly twisted and buldged. It seemed to be taking a solid form, because it was gaining a more defined shape. The Titans watched as it took its form fullly, and were shocked. There, standing not 5 feet away from them, was Beast Boy. Well, not him really, but a colorless version of him. It was a all chrome BB. It looked down at itself. "Whoa." it said in a metallic verison of BB's voice. It looked at its hands and suddenly transformed into a gorilla, then back to human form. It looked shocked. The Titans looked at it curiously. "What the hell are you?" Cyborg asked, aiming his cannon. The silver BB looked back at them. "Leave me alone!" it screamed. It lost its BB form and became liquid like again. It sank into a storm drain and dissapeared. The Titans just stared.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

Oooo, suspense! Stay tuned for more. Please R&R.


	2. Raven, im you

I dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Raven, im you

The sky grew dark as the sun slid behind the horizon, its last rays of light a wave good-bye to the city. Slowly the streetlights flickered on, illiuminating the street. Only the sounds of far off honking horns and sirens echoed from building to building. A stay cat walked slowly across the cold pavement and stoped at the sidewalk's and began cleaning itself. Suddnely it stoped and perked its head up when the manhole in the middle of the street moved slightly. Curious, it walked slowly up to it, stoping a foot away. The manhole remained motionless. Then it shot up into the air, landing with a loud thud nearby. The cat jumped back in surprise and hissed at the now open manhole. It suddenly froze as something rose out of it. There, staring back at the cat, was a silver colored snake, its whole form reflecting the light from the streetlamps. The cat quickly scrambled to get away, but it was too late. The snake shot forward, snatching it in it's fangs. They both dissapeared into a dark alley way, and the cats shrieks of terror rang through the city streets. Then they stoped, and silence returned. After a few moments, a silver being stumbled out of the darkness. If it wasnt for its all chrome color, you'd swear you were looking at Beast Boy. It looked at its hands, seeming amazed. "This....this power." it said, a metalic ring to its voice, "I.......i must....have more!" it yelled, and looked down the street, out past the bay, and at a T shaped tower. "..and i know just where to find it." it said and transformed into a bird, flying off into the night.

Raven sat hovering a few feet in the air, facing the large living room window. She felt good that she was able to clear her mind this time, seeing how the last few times she tried to meditate her thoughts were clouded. She just couldnt get him off her thoughts. Where he was, how he was doing. She just felt concern for her brother. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and footsteps broke her concentration. She tightened her eyes in frustration and opened her eyes. "Can you guys please come in a little quieter?" she asked, sounding annoyed. She got no response and turned her head. She gasped. She found Cyborg setting Beast Boy down on the couch, Robin and Starfire close behind. What startled her was that Beast Boy was white as a ghost, and he seemed unconcious. She set her feet on the ground and ran up to them. "What happend to him?" she asked.

Cyborg looked at her. "Some freaky blob thing downtown latched onto him," he said, "and now hes like this." Star and Robin noded in agreement. Raven just looked at Beast Boy. Robin knelt down and checked BB's pulse. "Seems normal....." he said, scraching his chin. Cyborg fliped up a pannel on his arm and hit a few buttons. After a few seconds it beeped. "Wierd," he said, "acording to this all he's suffering from is minor dehydration." He tapped it a few times to make sure it was working correctly. Raven looked at Cy. "Let me try..." she said, kneeling down to BB. Her hands glowed blue and she placed them on his chest. After a few seconds she pulled them away. "I cant seem to find anything to heal." she said standing back up. They all just stared at thier friend as he breathed at a slow pace, like he was sleeping.

"What did this again?" Raven asked. Robin shifted his gaze towards her. "This silvery blob," he said, "that seemed to know BB's name." Raven pondered for a moment. Starfire placed her hands on her chest. "Oh, friend Beast Boy," she said, "if only we knew what ails you." Cy picked the green teen back up. "Lets get him to the infirmary," he said, "maybe we'll get some answers there." They noded and followed Cy as he walked off. Raven hesitated. "You guys go ahead, i need to meditate more." she said. The Titans looked at her, then noded in aproval. "Sure thing, Rae." Robin said, "we'll call you if we find out anything." They turned and left, leaving Raven alone again.

Raven crossed her legs and floated again, facing the dark window. She began to clear her mind, and was soon deep in meditation. It was a good half-hour when she heard the door open, but no foot steps were heard. Raven didnt look, up, trying to keep her concentration. "Find anything out, guys?" she asked, her eyes still closed. She didnt get a response. "Guys?" she asked again, and again heard nothing. She opened her eyes and looked at the window, and gasped. In the window's reflection she saw a tall, chrome colored figure. She whirled around and set her feet down. She was confused on what she saw. It was Beast Boy, but no color, not his green skin to his purple vest, was on him. It was all chrome. "B.....Beast Boy?" she asked, confusion present in her words. The silver BB tilted its head at her. "Raven?" it asked. Raven was even more confused. She just heard Beast Boy's voice, but it echoed slightly, sounding machine-like.

The silver BB suddenly smiled, sending chills down Raven's spine. It raised its hand and made it into a fist. Raven could figure what was coming and took to the air, feeling a slight wind rush past her cape. She looked down to see she had just missed the being's fist, only thing was its feet hadn't moved. _Its arm had streched towards her._ Shocked, she flew up farther as the silver Beast Boy looked up at her. It retraced its arm slowly. Raven could see that this thing wasnt going to stop, and held her hands up. "Azerath metrion zinthos!" she yelled and sent a ball of black energy at the thing's head. It hit dead on, blowing its head to nothing. It stumbled backwards, then fell flat on its back, motionless. Raven flew down to the floor and cautiously approched the headless being. She kicked it a few times, geting no reaction. She sighed. "What are you?" she asked, leaning downwards.

Suddnely the suposedly dead creature shot its arms and wraped them around Raven's torso, pinning her arms aganst her sides. She struggled as the being slowly rose to its feet, thier bodies mere inches from each other. Raven looked at it angrily, then gasped as a silver goo emerged from the space between its shoulders. The goo slowly twisted and molded, until it had regained the shape of Beast Boy's head. Raven stared wide eyed as she could see her reflection stareing back at her from the beings chrome exterior. It smiled as she continued to struggle. "What am i?" it asked in its metallc tone, "Why, im you!" Raven stoped and looked at it, confused. Suddenly it opened its mouth, which expaned to a imhuman size. Soon, an entire blanket of chrome streched over Raven's head. She looked on in terror as her whole body was covered with the silver goo. She struggled intensely, desperate to get out. She clawed at it with her hands, but to no avail. It held onto her with no signs of letting go.

Raven didnt realize it, but she was slowly getting more and more tired. What ever this thing was, it was sucking the very life out of her. Her attempts at escape became less intense, and she eventually stoped. The silver being let go and droped her to the ground. She could barely keep her eyes open as she looked up at the being. It was featureless, a smooth and blank humanoid. Suddnely, it grew shoulder length hair and a long cape. A shaped abdomen and breasts were molded out of it, and a pair of smooth legs formed. Soon enough, Raven was looking at a chrome version of herself, standing above her. The now silver Raven looked at her. "See? I told you." it said in a dull metalic tone. Raven shook her head in disbelief and slowly drifted to sleep, her energy completly gone.

The chrome Raven smiled. Suddenly, a cheerful voice was heard just outside the door. "Friend Raven?" it said. The being's colorless eyes narrowed as it looked at the door. It said nothing. It didnt want to be found out just yet, and it looked around. It spoted a vent shaft nesseled in the room's corner, and flew over to it quickly. It became liquid-like and sliped in, right as Starfire walked in, gasping.

Well, another chapter down. I hope i didnt offend any animal lovers by killing that cat. Please R&R!


	3. Concern

I dont own Teen Titans.

Chapter 3: Concern

Robin checked Beast Boy's pulse again, still confused as ever. None of this made any sense. From what he could tell, and from Cyborg's scans, Beast Boy was perfectly fine. Cy was at the foot of the bed, seting up some medical equipment. Robin looked at him. "You sure he's not in a coma, Cy?" he asked. Cyborg looked back at him. "I told you," he said, sounding annoyed, "if he was his brain wave patterns would have shifted. My scans say he sould be wide awake." But Beast Boy wasnt far from pulling pranks and cracking a joke without warning like he normaly was. He had regained the green tone to his skin, but other than that he was the same as before. He lied there on the infirmary bed, sleeping peacefully. Robin sat down in the chair next to the bed, stumped. Suddenly the door opend, causing both Cy and him to look up.

Robin's face grew in shock. Starfire had just walked in carrying a limp Raven in her arms. Cyborg ran up to her, motioning to take Raven. "What happend?" he asked as Star set Raven gently in his arms. Star gave him a fearful look. "I wished to see how Raven was doing," she said. "and when i walked into the room of living i found her like that." Tears began to appear in her eyes. Robin shot to his feet, running over to comfort her. "Dont worry, Star," he said placing his arm around her shoulders, "it's ok." He walked her over to his chair and let her sit down. He turned his head to Cyborg, who had set Raven on the adjacent bed. "Well?" he asked. "Hold on a sec, will ya?" Cy said, sounding rushed. He fliped up a pannel on his arm and scaned Raven. "Same as BB," he said shaking his head, "minor dehydration, pulse and brain wave patterns normal." _That means....._Robin thought.

"Cyborg, scan the Tower, quick!" he barked. Cy saw his intent and ran over to a security pannel on the wall. After quickly typing in some commands, it beep loudly. Cyborg gave a sigh of relief. "If that thing was here, its gone now." he said, pointing at the screen. Robin sighed and turned to Starfire, who was still crying. "Its ok, Star." he said reasuringly, "They'll be fine." She looked into his eyes and gave him a slight smile. While Cy was setting up equipment at Raven's bed, Robin asked, "Star, did you see anything when you found her?" She shook her head. "No i did not, just Raven lying there." Robin could see she was obviously shaken from seeing Raven like that. "Star, why dont you get some sleep?" he said, "Looks like you need it." She looked at him for a moment then noded. "Indeed, i am as tired as a spent grylak." she said as she rose to her feet. "If thier condition improves, do not hesitate to wake me." she said and floated out of the room. Robin watched her leave, then walked over to Cyborg to see if he needed help.

Starfire reached her door and walked into her room. She walked over to her large circular bed and fell face first onto the welcoming fabric. She lied there for a while, thinking over the day's events. She had never felt so much concern for her friend's well being, considering she had never seen them like this. She decided for it not to trouble her too much. She thought she would hop in the shower, then head off to bed. Perhaps it would ease her mind. She walked into her bathroom and turned the water on, leting it get nice and hot. She looked in the mirror and noticed her hair was messy. She shruged and picked up her comb. While she was attending to that matter, the room began to become steamy from the running hot water. Starfire noticed and reached over to the tub to feel the water. She shot it back quickly, her hand burning. Shakeing off the pain, she turned on the cold water facet, letting the temperture even out. Satisfied, she looked back into her mirror and saw it had goten fogged up. She sighed and ran her hand over it to wipe off the condensation. She pulled her hand back and gasped. A shiny gooey substance covered her palm, several strands of it running back to the mirror. The mirror itself began to ripple like a pond, and then slowly buldged outwards towards her. Starfire watched in terror as a face was molded out of the silver buldge. It was Raven's face, and it was _smileing_. Star backed into the far wall. "Who....who are you?" The silver Raven continued to smile, then without warning shot forward.

Robin walked down the hall, pondering just what was going on. Both Raven and BB shared the same symptoms, and it most likely had to do with that blob creature. For the first time in a while, Robin couldnt figure out a mystery. He sighed and picked up his pace, heading for Starfire's room. He had just wanted to check up on her, seeing how shaken she was earlier. Suddenly a scream echoed through the hallway. It was from Starfire. Robin's heart skiped several beats. "Starfire!" he yelled, sprinting down the hall like a Olympian runner. He reached her door and banged on it. "Star! Star! Can you hear me?" he yelled. He could hear muffled cries for help from the other side, then a loud thud.

Robin instantly kicked down the door and rushed in. He was surprised to find the bathroom door open, steam dancing across the ceiling from it. He followed a trail of debris and saw a horrific sight. Starfire was lying on the floor, motionless. Standing above her was a tall, smooth, silvery figure. It had waist length hair, a small tube top and mini-skirt. It turned, showing its face. Robin was terrified to see a colorless version of Starfire looking back at him. His terror soon turned to anger, and he pulled out a birdarang. He launched it at the chrome imposter, aiming for its face. Suddnely, a tiny flash of light was seen, and the birdarang was turned to dust. Robin saw that the silver Starfire's hands were glowing green, the light reflecting off its shiny body. It glared at him. "No more hurting me!" it screamed and fired a starbolt at Robin. It hit him right in his chest, sending him out the doorway, back into the hall. Cringing in pain, he looked back up to see a silver blob retreating into a air duct. He scrambled to his feet and over to Starfire. "Starfire!" he screamed, wraping his arms around her, "Starfire, wake up!" She didnt stir. Robin dug his face into her hair, sobbing with fear and worry.

Aw, poor Robin. More to come, please R&R


	4. Questions asked

I dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 4: Questions asked.....

Robin sat in his chair, sniffing every once in a while. Cyborg stood over the bed, looking at him. "Hey, man," he said, "dont beat yourself up so much. There was nothing you could do." Robin looked back at him. "I could've saved her." he said, frowning. He looked at the bed. Starfire lied there motionless while Cyborg place a needle in her arm. "Hopefully this will wake them up." the half man said as he took the needle out. Star's symptoms were the same as BB and Raven. Minor dehydration, brain and heart rate like that of a person who was wide awake. While Cy went over to the security pannel, Robin brushed away some hair of Starfire's face. "Im sorry," he wispered, "i could've stoped it."

He took his gaze off her and looked at the foot of the bed. Resting there was a glass bottle, a silver goo placed inside. Robin had noticed the stuff smeared on Star's hand shortly after he rushed her into the imfirmary, and scraped some of it inside the bottle. He reached over and twisted the cap off. After stareing at it for a moment, he bravely tilted the opening towards his hand. The goo poured onto his glove, sliping between his fingers and driping onto the floor. From what he could tell, it was just chrome Silly Putty. But Silly Putty couldnt hurt people. It couldnt put three of your friends into a coma. Robin was cautious, half-exspecting the goo to leap up and latch onto his face. But to both his surprise and dissapointment it just ozed off his hand and onto the floor. He stared at it for a while until Cyborg's footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to see Cy staring at he silver goop. "Robin....what're you doing?" he asked. Robin held up his hand, letting the rest of the goo drip back into the bottle. "Just trying to see what this stuff is." he said.

Cyborg noded as Robin got to his feet. "Im heading to the medlab." he said, starting to walk away. He was halted when he felt someone grab his cape. He turned around to see Cyborg holding onto him. "Not a good idea, man." Cy said. Robin pulled his cape away and gave him a confused look. Cy sighed. "Look," he said, "whatever this thing is its after _us_. I dont think we should get separated." Robin blinked at him. "Cy, i'll be in the next room." he said almost laughing, "I'll be fine." Cyborg looked at him scoldingly, then sighed. "Fine, but if i hear so much as a pin drop im coming in there." he said. Robin noded and walked over to a large steel door.

Robin walked into the medlab and sealed the door behind him. _I dont know what he's worried about_ he thought. He was right. The medlab was one of the most secure rooms in Titans Tower. It was surrounded by a solid foot of steel, with a 3 inch titanium shell. The only entrance was the door Robin just walked through, which could only be opend by the handprint of one of the Titans. Also it was climate controled by its own seprate A/C system. _Maybe he's just scared to be alone..._Robin thought_....i know i am._ He walked over to a massive machine in the middle of the room. He pressed a button, causing a small tray to slide out. It hissed and fumed with liquid nitrogen. Robin poured what was left of the silver goo onto the tray and slid it back in. He turned on the monitor next to it and sat down, waiting.

The monitor beeped and a program appeared on the screen. He typed in some commands and let the computer do its work. The machine next to him hummed for a few seconds, then the whole monitor's screen turned grey. It the lower left corner it read **X100**. Robin was working with a powerful electron microscope, and he was eager to get some answers. He press a single key several times, and the reading jump to **X2000.** The screen zoomed in closely, and Robin could barely make out tiny shapes doting the screen, numbering perhaps in the millions. Curious, he pressed the key a few more times. The reading jumped to **X50000**, and Robin couldnt belive what he was seeing. He was looking at cells. But they weren't round like animal cells, or square like plant cells. They were jaged, rough looking in texture. Almost like a virus. He studied them more closely. They had definite cell structure. Cell walls, nuclei, everything that was in the textbooks. Robin leaned back in his chair. Whatever this thing was, it had cells. That meant it was a living being. That also meant there was probably a way to kill it.....

Robin wanted to probe further. He pressed the key a few more times, zooming in on one cell's nucleus. As expected, there were chromsomes resting inside. Robin zoomed to the mircroscopes maxium of **X10000000**, and he could see the definite spiral of DNA on the screen. He moved the computer's mouse and clicked on the DNA. The machine hummed again, and soon a complete 3D image of the nucleic acid twirled on the screen, several comands on the screen next to it. Robin clicked the command "Scan", and the machine was instantly busy with work. _Maybe this will say just what the hell this thing is_ he thought to himself. After several minutes, the screen flashed up a window. Robin leaned forward and was confused. The screen read:

SCAN COMPLETED

DNA COMFIRMED AS _HOMO SAPIEN_

DNA I.D. COMFIRMED

CONTINUE Y/N?

Robin sat dumbfounded. Not only was this saying the blob thing was a human, but it knew who's DNA it was. Almost regeting it, he hit the Y key, and another window poped up. Robin almost fell back in his chair in shock. There on the screen were the pictures of the people whose DNA was in the cells. A picture of a green messy haired boy, a pale girl with a hood casting a shadow across her face, and a light skined girl with firey red hair and a big smile on her face stared back at Robin. Robin blinked in confusion. "This....this cant be." he said to himself. Still in shock, he didnt bother to look up when the door opened.

Robin still stared at the screen as he heard foot steps coming closer. "Cyborg," he said, "take a look at this. It doesnt make any sense." No one answered him. His eyes grew wide. Slowly, he turned around and gasped. Cyborg stood just mere inchs from him, although he was more metalic this time. In fact, his whole body was a chrome metal color. Robin froze as the silver Cyborg raised his arm, transforming it into a large sonic cannon. It smiled. "Dont take it personaly." it said. The next thing Robin knew, he was sliding down the far wall, a searing pain throbing through his chest. He reluctantly got to his feet as the sound of footsteps got louder. He looked up just in time for the chrome being to wrap its large hand over his face, holding him up in the air. Slowly, Robin felt his energy being drained away. He thrashed intensely, making his energy dissapear quicker. After what seemed like hours, the silver Cy droped him. Robin slid down to the floor, his back proped aganst the wall. With the little energy he had left, he looked up to find a chrome version of himself smileing back at him.

"By the way," it said in a metalic verison of Robin's voice, "my name is Silver, for obvious reasons." Robin grunted slightly until he closed his eyes, and darkness overcame him.

Oooh, scary! Next chapter should be up soon. Please R&R!


	5. Answers given

I dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 5: ...answers given

Robin like his whole body was numb as he drifted through the darkness. He had no memory of how he ended up in this void of black, but he didnt care. He just wanted to drift endlessly, not a care in the world. He just wanted to keep his eyes closed. But he opened them when a faint voice rang out in the darkness. It was muffled, and quiet as a gentle breeze. However, he realized it was getting louder, and it wasnt one voice, but two. After a few minutes, he was able to barely make out what they were saying. ".....the enzyme seems to be working, sir." it said. "Good," another voice said, "and the others?" "They'll all be awake soon." a third voice said. The first voice spoke up again, "All nucleic acid readings are showing normal." Robin could hear them, but he couldnt see them. The world was still just a black blur. However, off in the distance, he could see a small light. It got bigger and brighter, causing his eye's to hurt from the change in light. He squinted and tossed his head back and forth. Soon the light covered his entire line of vision, then died down. Robin realized he was stareing at a big floodlight of some sort. He looked down to find himself lying on a greenish bed surounded by medical machines. Just past the rays of the lamps light, he could make out the blurry shapes of three people in hazmat suits. One of them turned and looked at him. "Sir! He's awake!" he exclaimed.

The other two men whirled around and stared at Robin, thier faces hidden behind thier dark hazmat masks. Startled and confused, Robin surried backwards, falling off the bed. He shot to his feet and felt the cold floor beneath his feet. He looked down and realized the only thing he was wearing were his boxers. He steped back quickly, knocking over trays and equipment in the process. The three men were slowly walking towards him, thier hands in front of them. "Take it easy." one of them said. Robin felt his back hit the wall, and he flatened himself aganst it. "St...stay away!" he yelled at the men, but they continued walking towards him. "Im warning you!" he yelled. He didnt know why he was threatening them. He could barely see strait, let alone fight off three full grown men. They were about to reach him when a loud voice rang out. "ENOUGH!" it boomed. The men turned around, then steped back. Robin could make out a fourth blurry figure, standing a few feet away. It too had a hazmat suit on. "Leave him be." a definite male voice said. He had a strong Russian accent.

Robin looked at him, trying his best to bring him into focus. "The effect of the process should wear off soon." the Russian man said, walking towads the Boy Wonder. Robin shot him a dark look. "What...what is this....who are you?" he blurted. The man stoped and held out his hand. "Peter Khcyke, at your service."R he said. Although he couldnt see it, Robin could tell the man was smileing. He grabed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you..." he said groggily. Robin began to notice he could see better. He shook his head and looked around. Several other people in hazmat suits were standing around the room, stareing at him. Robin looked back at Peter. "Where....where are my clothes?" he asked. Peter shot his hand up, slaping his mask. "Oh, i almost forgot." He snaped his fingers and a short woman appeared, carrying Robins suit and utility belt. Robin took them and quickly put them on. Suddenly he realized his mask wasnt with the clothes, and he reached up to his face. He was relived when he felt it resting on his eyes. "Dont worry," Peter said, "we respect that you want that part off the record." Robin noded, then realized something else. "Where are the Titans?" he demanded. Peter stared at him for a moment, then reached up and pulled his mask off. The other people gasped. Robin saw that Peter had short blonde hair, and looked to be in his mid twenties. "This way." the Russian said, walking out of sight.

Robin followed Peter through a series of hallways lined with windows. Robin could see rooms filled with scientists busy at work through them. All of them wore hazmat suits. "Um, should i be worried?" he said, feeling a little uneasy. Peter looked back and smiled. "Just dont touch anything." he said before stoping at a large steel door. He slid a keycard through a panel on the wall and the door slowly slid open. Both Peter and Robin entered a small square room, about the size of a walk in closet. Suddenly the room glowed red, and then went back to its normal white color. There was a beep, and a door on the other side of the room opened. Both of them walked into some sort of lounge, simple furniture doting the room. Robin gasped when he saw who was in there. The Titans looked back at him, looks of joy filling thier faces. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew up to hug him, "I am relived to see you are unhurt!" Robin felt like his lungs could collapse at any moment. "Yeah..Star....im fine." he said breathlessly. Starfire realized she was crushing him and set him down. The other Titans ran up to greet him. "You guys are all ok?" Robin asked. They noded. "Yeah, were fine." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at Peter, who was hanging up his hazmat suit. He was now wearing a white labcoat and casual blue jeans. "I think you owe us some answers." the pacifist said, her eye's narrowing. Peter looked back at them and noded. "Yes, yes. Please sit down." he said.

They all sat down as Peter cleared his throught. Robin spoke first. "What is this place?" he said. Peter looked at him. "You are in a sub-level of The Corperation Labs headquarters." The Titans all looked at him. "The Corperation?" Cyborg asked, confused. Peter turned his head. "Allow me to explain." he said. "Sixty years ago, near the end of World War II, rumors circulated that the Nazis had begun reasearch and devlopment of bio-engineered weapons to use aganst the Allies. It response, the United States secrectly passed the B.O.W. act, which started a government funded project to beat the Nazis at thier own game. However, the war ended shortly afterwards, but thanks to the tension with the Soviets, the U.S. kept Project B.O.W. in operation. For twenty years the Project produced some of the worlds most lethal diseases and bio-engenered creatures. Unfournetly, the U.S. terminated the Project when the war in Vietnam began. However, several private companies and labs baned together to keep the reasearch up and running, and The Corperation was born." The Titans glared at Peter. "So, you guys make weapons?" Robin asked, "Is that what that thing is?"

Peter looked at Robin. "Silver?" he said, "No, and we dont make bio-weapons anymore. There is no need." Robin narrowed his eyes. Peter sighed. "Ok, some branches of The Corperation take special orders..." Robin continued to glare at Peter. "And was this 'Silver' a special order?" Peter sulked his head down. "Not originally." Robin sat back down, waiting for an explentation. Peter looked back up. "I had begun research on a way to cure cancer, among other conditions, but the Corp's heads saw my work and forced me to turn it into a weapon's development program." Robin felt something about Peter was wrong, but he continued to litsen. "Just what the hell is that thing?" Beast Boy asked. Peter smiled. "For lack of a better word, Silver is you....all of you." he said. The Titans looked confused. Peter shifted in his seat and spoke, "The basis of my work was around the DNA of people who were, how do you say, super? Using a tiny nanobot, i was able to gain samples of all of your DNA, and used it to make Silver. The goal was to create the ultimate weapon. By manipulating the genetic code, i was able to make a new being. However, there was a catch." Robin rasied an eyebrow. "Catch?" he asked. Peter noded. "In order to combine all of your DNA into one complete strand, some parts of the code had to be removed, leaving it imperfect. This was a huge problem that despite all my efforts, i was unable to get around. Several of my creations died, most after just a few days. Silver, however, was different. By pure luck, i was able to fill in some of the gaps in the DNA, making it more complete."

Cyborg noded his head, while Beast Boy stared in confusion. "Wait, so why is it sucking out our powers and stuff." Peter shook his head. "That is a mystery to me as well. Somehow Silver managed to take in your DNA by mere touch, and filled in the gaps in its code itself. The process left all of you in that unconcious state." Robin was begining to see it all. This Silver thing was just a clone of every one of the Titans in one package. "Why did you bring us here?" he asked. Peter looked at Robin, a stern look on his face. "We brought you here so you could help finish what we started." They all blinked in confusion. "Look," Peter said, "Silver is programed to be a weapon. It's purpose is to destroy. Already it has leveled half the city." The Titans all got cold chills down thier spine. "But how do we beat the thing?" Beast Boy said, scratching his head.

Peter smiled. "Might i suggest fighting fire with fire?" he said getting up. The Titans looked at each other, confused. "This way." Peter said, heading out a wooden door.

Hope that answered some questions. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R!


	6. Errors

I dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 6: Errors

Peter led the Titans through several white hallways, stoping ocasionally to go through a security door. Beast Boy looked around, trying to find something other than the boring white that surrounded him. Cyborg was running a diagnostic on his systems as he walked. Raven, who mostly prefered the dark, was trying her best to tolerate the brightly lit walkways. Robin and Starfire walked adjacent to each other. "Where are you leading us?" Robin asked. Peter turned his head sightly. "All in good time, all in good time." he said. Robin didnt like the fact that he was following someone he most likely shouldnt trust. Peter stoped at a massive steel door, the Titans following suit. They gazed at the huge door, guessing what may lie on the other side. Peter punched in a code at a security panel on the wall, and a tiny laser shot into his eye. After a few seconds, a black box with a hole on its side poped out of the wall. Peter slowly stuck his hand inside the box. He suddenly tensed up and grunted quietly, and then pulled his hand out. A small drop of blood fell from his finger to the white floor, defileing its pureness. Robin rasied an eyebrow. "Pretty tight security you got here." he commented. Peter looked up as he was wipeing his hand with a cloth. "You need tight security when you work in our buisness." The massive door hissed and opened slowly.

The Titans followed Peter into a huge white room. Its ceiling must of been two hundred feet above thier heads. Beast Boy wistled in amazement. Peter walked over to the almost glowing white wall and pressed a previously unknown button. The wall shook for a minute, then slid open to reveal another massive steel door. The Titans blinked in confusion. "Dude, just what do you want to protect so bad?" Beast Boy asked. Peter didnt answer and walked over to the door, punching in another code. "This one takes a little bit longer." he said, leaning down for a retnal scan. Raven sighed and sat down with her legs crossed. The rest of the Titans walked around the room, trying to see what other secrets it held. They're exploration was cut short, however, when the sound of heavy panting echoed in the room. Both the Titans and Peter looked up to see a short, balding man standing in the doorway where they entered. He looked terrified. Peter spoke to him in what sounded like German. The man replied, also in German. His voice was shaking with fear. Cyborg looked at Peter. "Hey, whats he saying?" he asked. Peter simply looked at them all. "Your double is here."

There was a sudden gasp, and the Titans looked back to see the short man hanging in the air. A silver colored tentecle was wraped around his neck. It looked like a octopus tentecle. "Nein! Nein!" he screamed. The Titans shot to attention. Suddenly, there was a faint snap, and the man fell limp, his limbs dangleing in the air. The tentecle let go, droping him to the ground. It slithered through the air and back around the corner, dissapearing. The Titans stood ready for battle as a silver being slowly came into view. It didnt look like any of the Titans at all. It simply was a tall, muscular figure, with a bald head. It looked neither male nor female. Its chrome body shined in the light. It looked right past the Titans and into Peter's eyes. "Hello, doctor." it said. Its voice wasnt a copy of any of the Titans, either. It sounded disturbingly plain. Peter looked right back at it. "Feeling a little homesick, Silver?" The chrome creature smiled. "You could say that." it said.

Silver looked back at the Titans. "Like the new look?" it asked, "I just figured i should stop being a copy cat." The Titans seemed unmoved by its humor. "What do you want?" Robin asked. Silver smiled at the Boy Wonder. "Im just here to complete my purpose." The Titans looked confused. "What would that be?" Starfire asked. Silver stoped smileing and gained a serious look. "Im programed to be the ultimate being." it said, "Im supposed to be the best of the best. But there remains one fatal flaw to my design." It narrowed its eyes at the Titans. "When it boils down to it, im nothing but a copy of existing beings, namely you. That means there are entities that are my equals. That cannot be. I am the ultimate being. I intend to prove my power and fix my error by eliminating the equal entities." The Titans glared at Silver as its hands glowed green. "And i intend to start right now." it said with a smirk.

Without warning Silver leaped at the Titans, casuing them to scatter. Cyborg pulled out his cannon and fired at Silver. A black shield appeared around it, casuing Cy's attack to bounce right back at him. Cy's eyes widend and he was knocked across the room. Silver smiled, and looked up to see Starfire. It flew up to her at unimagineable speed, floating a few inches frome her face. Starfire gasped as Silver smirked, his eyes glowing green. Star barely dodged the eyebeam, the tips of her hair smoldering. She flew away quickly, but stoped when she bumped into something cold. She looked up to see Silver's chrome face reflecting her own. She yelped as it wraped its arms around her and sent a surge of black energy through her, stuning her. Suddenly, a glowing black steel piped smacked into Silver, casuing it to drop Star and splatter across the wall. Raven floated a few feet from it, her eyes glowing white. She watched unblinking as Silver slowly reformed from its flat smear across the wall. It glared at Raven, and another steel pipe came crashing through the wall, a black glow surrounding it. Silver launched the projectile at Raven. She concentrated and sliced the pipe in two. She took over the two halves and sent them back at Silver. It just tilted its head and held up its hand. A blue sonnic blast flew from its palm, destroying both pipes. A third beam hit Raven dead on, causing her to fall to the floor.

Robin and Beast Boy watched on from ground level, waitng for thier chance. Robin glanced over to Peter, and was surprised to find him gone. He looked around franticly, but he was nowhere to be found. _Great...._he thought. He looked over at Beast Boy. "BB, ive got a plan. Can you keep it busy?" he said. BB looked at him and noded. He transformed into a hawk and flew up at Silver, while Robin pulled out a small black sphere. BB flew above Silver, hopeing he wasnt seen. He looked down and saw Silver had it's back turned. Without hesitation he gained the form of a gorilla and let gravity do its work. Right as he was going to slam into it, Silver whirled around and wraped a arm around BB's waist. With a quick twirl, Beast Boy was flung to the floor. He regained human form as Silver landed a few feet away. BB shook his head and morphed into a velociraptor. He shrieked at Silver and charged, his claws ready to slice through the chrome being. Silver smiled and morphed into a T-Rex, making BB seem like a ant. Beast Boy skided to a halt, and Silver roared at him. It twisted its body and slamed its tail into the green raptor, sending it into a wall. BB regained human form as Silver roared again. Suddenly, it felt something small hit its side. It turned its massive T-Rex head to find a small black ball attached to its abdomen. It was beeping faster and faster.....

A huge blast rocked the room, and Silver's top half ceased to be. The remaining half turned back into human legs, but they remained standing. Robin rasied an eyebrow as Silver reformed its torso, a angry look on its face. Robin pulled out his bo staff. Silver glared at him and formed a staff in its hand. The two opponets remained still for a few moments. "You know why im a perfect fighter?" Silver asked. "Why?" Robin asked sarcasticly. Silver smiled. "Because unlike you, i feel no fear. I dont tremble with it as you are now." it said. Robin glared at Silver, then noticed his staff was shaking slightly. As much as he hated to admit it, Robin was truly frightned. Silver smirked and charged. Robin charged as well, and thrust his staff forward. He drove it into Silver's gut, completley impaleing the creature. Silver just looked down and there was a faint snap from within it. Robin pulled back to find his staff snaped in two. He looked up to find Silver's staff coming down on him. He stumbled back from the sudden impact, stuned. He thrashed his arms wildly, then stoped when he felt a kick to his back. He turned around to find no one there. Another blow to his back made him fall to his knees. He scrambled to his feet, only run into Silver's awaitng palm. The chrome monster held Robin high in the air, then flung him to the ground. Robin had barely realized he was lying down when a fist slamed into his stomach. He coughed and weezed as Silver stood over him. "Now to eliminate the error." it said with a smirk. Its eyes glowed green.

Suddnely, Silver felt a small prick in it's neck. It reached up and pulled a small dart out. Confused, it looked over to the doorway. Peter stood there, a small silver gun in his hands. Silver looked at him then felt something was wrong. It felt like its insides were churning within itself. Suddenly it shrieked, and looked down at itself. Its very body looked like it was melting. It gasped and looked back at Peter. "DAmN yoU!" it screamed, its voice sounding slured. It shot forward, just grazing past Peter. It slither out into the hall and retreated into a vent shaft. Peter pulled back the top of the gun and put another dart in as the Titans slowly got to thier feet. "Dude, that thing owned us!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his head. Peter cocked the gun and spoke, "Of course. It has all your strengths and none of your weaknesses." He walked over to the large door on the other side of the room. "Quickly," he said as he reentered the door's code, "that dart will only keep it busy for a little while." The Titans reluctantly walked over, nurseing thier aches and pains. "How do we stop that thing?" Raven asked, clutching her gut. Peter leaned down for the retnal scan, then quickly shot back up to punch in a second code.

"Simple," Peter said, "you become its true equal."

Whats he mean by that, you ask? Stay tuned to find out! Also, dont think i hate Germans for offing that one guy. Hell, im German myself, so why would i hate my own people? Anyways, please R&R.


	7. Renewal

I dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 7: Renewal

The massive steel door slowly slid open, and the Titans stood in amazement. Before them was a mighty machine that streched as tall as a skyscraper. At its base, ten cylintrical chambers stood in a half circle formation. At the center was a even bigger camber that hissed and poured steam. There were small tubes that led from all the smaller chambers into a large sphere at the top of the machine. Then, from the sphere, a large tube snaked its way down to the large chamber. The whole thing looked like a giant octopus with swollen tentecles. Peter walked into a room at the machines side and pressed an button. After a few minutes, several scientists entered, all looking nervous from the attack by Silver. One of them walked upto Peter, seeming not to care the Titans were right there. "Misiour Peter," he said with a French accent, "you really think this is the answer?" Peter noded. "Yes i do. Its the only way to wash the blood off our hands." he said.

The Titans watched as the scientists began working on the machine. "Alright," Beast Boy finally said, "just what the hell is going on?" Peter, who was busy talking to several younger scientists, looked up. He looked embarassed that he forgot all about the teen super heros. "Ach, my apologies." he said, "I tend to get caught up in my work." He looked up at the machine. "Its a wonder, isnt it?" he said, his eyes sparkling, "Its the fruits of my labor. It took me 10 years to finally get the process just right." "Process?" Robin asked. Peter smiled. "By sending charged ions back and forth through DNA, i was able to mold it to my liking. But in order to do so on a large scale, i had to build this." he said pointing to the machine. The Titans, save Beast Boy, were noding, understanding what he meant. "So whats this have to do with us?" Raven asked.

Peter looked at her. "As you all saw just now, you cannot defeat Silver, even if all five of you attacked at once." The Titans noded as thier aches reminded them all too well. "But thats if you are all separate.." Peter said with a grin. For once, Beast Boy finally understood what the Russian was saying. "Wait, are you saying you want us all to be one person?" he asked. Peter smiled. "Thats exactly what im saying." The Titans all looked at him in shock. "Whoa." Raven said, thinking aloud. "Hold up," Cyborg said, "dont you think thats a little extreme?" The Frenchman steped into the conversation. "Qui, but these times call for extreme measures." Beast Boy's heart was racing. "Oh, no way am i doing some fusion thing with her!" he said, pointing at Raven. She in return gave him the coldest look she could muster. Peter laughed. "Why, are you afraid?" he chuckled. BB glared at him. "No, i just think its a little freaky to share a body with four of my closest friends!" Peter stoped laughing, but retained a smile. "Do not worry. In theory you should all become a new and whole being." "In theory." Robin commented sarcasticly. Peter looked at the Boy Wonder. "Well, the only person who knows what its like is Silver, and i dont think it would like to sit down and talk about it." The Titans still found the concept a little unsettleing.

"However, its not my decison." Peter said, "I will let you talk it over." With that, he turned and walked away to prep the machine. The Titans looked at each other. "Well, this is akward." Raven said. "Well, from where i stand, its either this or get the crap beat out of us again." Cyborg said. "Yes, but can this be the only way?" Starfire asked. "I dont think we have a choice, Star." Robin said. "I still think its too freaky." Beast Boy said. "Well, we all know what you think now dont we?" Raven snaped, glareing at the green teen. "Hey, im just saying..." BB said. "Stop it, both of you." Robin barked, "Now im with Cy on this. Either we try to beat this thing and fail, or we go with something that might give us a chance." There was a long pause between the friends. "Well," Cy said, "were friends, right?" The Titans noded. "Then why are we even questioning this?" the half-man said, "We're friends, and i dont think this whole sharing a body thing could come between us. Hell, it might even be kinda cool." The teens all looked at each other. "Well, we cool on this?" Cy said holding out his fist. After a few moments, they all put thier hands on top of Cy's extended hand. "Lets do this." Robin said.

They all walked over to Peter, who had put on a pair of goggles. "We're in." Robin said. Peter looked up and smiled. "Very well, this way." He led them to the smaller chambers, which were covered in technicians making last minute adjustments. "Hey," Beast Boy said to Peter, "if this works, will you be able to split us back up?" Peter looked at BB and grined. "Im betting that once you are all one, you wont want to split up." The chambers opened and the tech's all scuried away. "One to each chamber, please." a voice said over an intercom. The Titans walked in, but Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Beast Boy. "Hey, sorry about that whole thing..." he mumbled. Raven looked into his eyes and found he was truly sorry. "Dont worry about it." she said with a slight smile. Both of them smiled at each other for a few moments before entering thier chambers.

Robin found the steel cylinder to be a little on the cramped side. He turned around and looked out its open door. Peter and the others were standing behind a wall of thick glass. Peter gave him a thumbs up. Robin returned it, then jumped when the door snaped shut. He heard a locking sound, then a voice crackled over com-link. "Now be advised," it said, "this may feel a little wierd." After a few seconds, the chamber began to glow blue. Robin gulped. After a while, he suddenly felt light headed. After that, he got a tingleing sensation throughpout his whole body. He looked down and gasped. He body was transperent like a ghost. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He watched in horror as his hands began to dissolve into tiny bits and pieces. He looked up and saw the tiny specs drift into a shaft on the ceiling. Soon, the rest of his body began to dissolve. Robin felt like he wanted to scrape his way out of this small, cramped room. He just wanted to get out of this nightmare. But he couldnt. He was traped. He gave what he felt like was his last breath as his head and face slowly drifted apart.

Peter watched with eagerness. Although he could see or hear what was going on inside the chambers, he had a pretty good idea. He looked on as tiny specs floated up from the chambers to the large sphere. They began to slowly clump together, making bigger and bigger blops of matter. After what seemed like hours, all the specs stoped flowing and one large blob floated in the sphere. Peter quickly typed in some commands to the computer. It showed a 3D model of the several different stands of the Titans DNA. Peter carefully used the computer to put the major patterns together. Then he let the computer take over and put the rest of the DNA together. The blob started to glow as the invisable ions did their work. Peter and the others leaned forward eagerly. The blob slowly slid down the large tube and into the larger chamber in the middle. Peter's forehead was practicly touching the thick wall of glass as his heart was racing. After a few moments, the chamber door slid open, pouring out a thick myst. Peter strained his eyes to get a look. Finally, his eyes caught something coming out of the myst, and someone behind him gasped.

Standing there before them was a incredible sight. It stood about six feet tall, and had very large muscles, kinda like Cyborg's. It had spiky black and purple hair with streaks of red just barely visable in it. It wore a combination of Robin and Raven's capes that streched down well past its ankles. On its chest rested a purple vest very similar to Beast Boy's, along with his gloves. For pants it wore a simple pair of baggy black jeans. Its face was its most striking feature. It had pure green eyes, much like Starfire's, and Raven's chakra on its forehead. As for who it looked like, you could say it was a combination of the girls, and was incredibly handsome. It looked down at its hands and made them into fists. "Alright!" it yelled cheerfully. Its voice sounded alot like Silver's: eriely plain with no accent or likeness to the Titans whatsoever.

Peter took off his goggles and stared at the new being. He came out from behind the glass and walked over to it. "How do you feel?" he asked. The fused Titans looked at him. "How do i feel?" it asked, "I feel great!" Peter was taken back by its unusual sense of glory, but he smiled anyway. "Excellent." he said, then turned back to his scientists. "Where is Silver now?" he asked. One of them quickly worked a computer console, then looked up. "Its retreated back to the city, and its causing alot of trouble." Peter turned back to the fused Titans, but it was already walking out the door. "Wait!" he called, casuing it to turn around. "Do you at least have a name?"

The creature made of fused teen DNA thought for a moment. "Just call me Titan." it said, then turned and walked out the door.

Another one down. I apologize for the late update. I went on a camping trip for the Labor Day weekend with the family and for some reason took my sweet time to write this chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed this one. Big battle next chapter! Please R&R.


End file.
